How my Life Changed
by Hades771
Summary: Lucy is a annoying girl that likes to get into fights. She dropped out of four schools. She has no friends, and even her childhood friend is no longer her good friend anymore. But when she meets a certain Pink-head, will she change? GrayLu, NaLu *Warning* Contains swearing (censored)
1. Lucy Heartfilia

_**Hey guys, thanks for viewing my Fairytail fanfic! This fanfic has some swearing in it, although most of them are censored. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow…Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new…" I sat on my chair listening the songs on my IPod. I was also doing my homework for my new High School, Fairy Tail Academy, but the questions are so damn weird. You see, I have an English teacher called Mr Makarov who is actually very smart, but I think he's totally bonkers. He always talks about these random crap about magic and dragons and even when he doesn't, he always changes stuff to make it seem magical or somewhat. Okay so the test on how much you know about the academy. _1) Who is Fairy Tail's first master, or the founder? _What the f***? Mavis Vermillion I suppose, she was the one that founded our academy. This one was kinda easy to work out. _2) What are the 3 legendary spells of Fairytail? _You know what? F*** this. I grabbed my keys.

"Dad I'm going out!" Then I slammed the door before my dad can ask why. I walked down the street feeling sorry for myself. I dropped out of 4 schools already, and it's always because I got violent. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I remembered the day my mother died. I was just four… I was playing soccer with my childhood friend, Gray Fullbuster. Suddenly, a teenage popped out of nowhere and kicked our ball far away onto the road. Me and Gray ran to get the ball and was halfway across the road when my mum suddenly grabbed the pushed the both of us from behind. I don't remember much after that. Everything was a blur. I remember a loud thud and then a scream followed by loud yells and there was blood on the ground. Gray had passed out, and I then did the same. I awoke by my dad sitting next to my bed, with his head pressed against my arm. He was crying and he told me thing I wish I would ever know.

* * *

"OW!" I feel onto my butt and I stared at the culprit that bumped me. The 'culprit' had bright pink hair, and black eyes. He was wearing black clothes but had a really white scarf around his neck. He was alright looking, I guess.

"Crap! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over." He had a nice sweet voice and didn't sound like a douchebag that would randomly knock a girl over. He held out his hand for me to grab.

"F*** off fag" I rudely replied while smacking his hand away. I quickly got up and walked away. I peeked back to look at him again and he's expression showed hurt, and confusion. Instantly, felt guilty. What was my problem? I bumped into him because I was paying attention to the walkway, then I made him apologise and then I called him really mean words when he offered help. Why am I like this? For the past…what…11 years I've had to friends, and even when people have tried to talk to me and befriend me, I would ignore them or call them mean stuff. And it's probably all because of my mother's death. I can never get over it, no matter how hard I try. It would always be bugging me and making me mad at others. I walked towards the playground where Gray and I would use to play and sat on the swing. I rocked slightly forward and backward before I finally decided to go home.

* * *

_Riiiiing!_ The goddamn school bell scared the shit outta me. I was sitting directly beneath it reading a horror book when the stupid bell suddenly rang and I dropped all of my stuff. I checked my timetable that was on the floor. Maths. In room 1-D. Great it's in the other freaking side of the school. I walked into the class five minutes late and the only seat available was next to the pink haired guy. Oh wow. I walked there nervously, probably because of what happened yesterday. When I sat down, I noticed the guy holding out his hand and smiling.

"Hey! Nice to meet you. I'm Natsu Dragneel! And you are..." Pinkie asked.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I replied while shaking his hand nervously. He smiled sweetly.

"Hey nice name!" He commented. "Here's where we're up to" He passed me his workbook so I can copy down what I've missed. He seemed really nice. I brightened up and bit and then I handed his book back to him.

"Thanks…Sorry about yesterday. I was a bit mean to you." I thanked him. Natsu smiled then frowned. Oh crap. I think he hates me now because he remembered what I did yesterday.

"Yesterday? What happened?" He asked.

"What? You forgot? I swore at you after you offered me help." I said.

"Oh that! Meh doesn't matter. Not like I'm offended or anything. You were just in a bad mood and I knocked you over at the wrong time. It's my fault. No need to apologise. We're buddies, right?" He replied. I smiled for the first time in 11 years. Maybe I finally found a friend! I studied hard for the rest of the day didn't even get into any fights. I surprised myself. I normally barely ever study or not get into a fight. I even made two more friends. One of them is a short girl with blue hair and she's called Levy McGarden. She's really cute and clever and she can read so fast! It's almost like her glasses can make her speed-read or something. The other one is almost opposite of Levy, she has red hair and she's called Erza Scarlet. She's pretty rather than cute, and she's kind of tallish. She is very violent, unlike Levy and her strength is crazy. Everybody trembles when there are near her, and I doubt it's because he's the school counsellor. She also has a weird diet, I mean, who the heck eats strawberry cake for both recess AND lunch? Funny thing is, she doesn't seem chubby or plump at all.

"Dad! I'm home! I sat down at the dinner table, cheerful for the first time in ages. My father, Jude Heartfilia stared at me throughout the entire dinnertime.

"Lucy…are you okay? Are you sick or anything?" he questioned.

"No. Why'd you ask?" I replied throughout my mouthful of food. I finished my dinner ten times the speed it would normally take for me to eat. Then I washed my dish and my father's eyes looked like they wanted to explode.

"Lucy, go to your room dear. I'm not feeling well. I think I have a headache and I'm slightly hallucinating." My dad said.

"Okay sure dad!" I happily skipped towards the bathroom to have a shower and brush my teeth. I jumped onto my bed after I got into my pyjamas and thought about my day at school today. I even surprised myself. I'm normally an annoying bastard that tries to attack everybody and was always a loner. Today, I made three friends! And I don't feel so sad about my mother's death anymore! I recalled back to the start of the day. Who was it, who was the person that made me feel happy again? Finally, realisation dawned upon me. I was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

_**Here it is guys what did you think of it? If you liked it and want me to update quickly, i'm sorry because i can't update as regularly as my laptop is broken and is still fixing and i have school. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!**_


	2. Gray Fullbuster

_**Okay here's chapter two. Enjoy!**_

_**Don't own Fairytail or any characters btw.**_

**(Lucy's POV)**

*yawn* I sat up. Ugh. I hate school. Then I remembered Levy and Erza and Natsu so I quickly got up and did up my bed. I went down after brushing my teeth and changed into my uniform. I grabbed my toast and spread some Nutella on before heading out the door.

"Dad I'm going out!" I yelled as I exited.

"WHAT?! Already? Since when were you so eager?" I heard a reply. Chuckling, I walked to school.

"LUUUUUUCYYYYYY!" I heard a cheerful yell and I turned around to see a very red-faced Levy running hard. She seemed completely out of breath.

"Hey Levy!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey! *pant-pant* Wow I never knew we lived down the same street!" Levy told me.

"What. Seriously? What number?" I asked.

"135" Levy answered.

"F***?"

"What?"

"Wow you live seven houses away from me and we never realised?"

"WOW LOL!" Levy laughed. She looks nice when she laughs.

"Hey here comes Erza!" Levy pointed to the red-head standing by the school gate having a chat with a pretty white haired girl.

"Wow. Who's that?" I said breathless. The white haired girl was stunning. She had her hair tied up and she had beautiful big blue eyes. Her school uniform looked really neat on her and it showed her perfect curves.

"Oh. She's Mirajane Strauss. She's probably the most popular girl in the school. All the guys gawk at her. I wonder how she can not notice. She's really nice though and she helps everyone one." Levy replied although she looked slightly envious.

"Hey Lucy! Meet my good friend, Mira!" Erza made me shake hands with her.

"Hey Lucy! Nice to meet you!" Mirajane said smiling sweetly. Damn she's hot. I wonder if Natsu likes her.

"Oh hey Luigi!" Natsu strolled up to use. "Hey Erza, Mira, Levy!" he added.

"Er… it's Lucy." I told him.

"What? Luce?" he replied.

"No, it's LUCY! L-U-C-Y! LUCYYYYYY" I started getting impatient.

"Ohhh Luuucy. I see. Meh I like Luce anyway." He said. Levy, Erza and Mira shuffled awkwardly listening to our conversation.

"Uhh…do you guys maybe want to go to class now?" Levy said.

"Oh crap!" The bell had already rung but I was so into Natsu to realise.

We were doing Maths and our teacher, Gildarts Clive conveniently allowed us to choose our own seats instead of giving us stupid assigned seats so I sat in between Erza and Levy. Natsu was in the desk in front of me. Next to Natsu was a really hot girl that reminded me of Mira. Maybe she was her sister? And on the other side of Natsu was a guy with black hair and I couldn't really see his face properly. He kept making jokes with Natsu and they would occasionally burst out laughing. They must be really good friends. After that we had Lunch, so I went to the cafeteria and I got some curry rice. It tasted disgusting. Like what the hell did they put in the curry? So I just ate the rice. I saw Natsu coming over with the white haired girl and the guy that sat next to him.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu called.

"Hi" I replied plainly. I was literally staring at the guy next to Natsu. He was really hot. But that wasn't what got my attention. He looked strangely familiar.

"Oh, is Luce interesting in my best friend? Yes he's single" Natsu joked.

"Shuttup" I said to Natsu, turning slightly pink.

"Hey nice to meet you. I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." The black haired boy put out his hand and my jaw dropped open.

"GRAY? I thought you left! Where were you for the past 11 years a**hole!" I yelled at him and shoved him.

"Whoa what's your problem b****?" Gray looked angry.

"Yes of course you wouldn't remember me. Of course you won't remember your only friend back when you were four. Yep of course. You were my only friend. And after that incident you never came to play with me. In fact, I never saw you again. My father told me that you moved to London. But that's bullshit because you're standing right here. Where the f*** did you go?" I shouted. The whole cafeteria was literally staring at us now.

"Lucy? What! Lucy!" Gray's eyes widened as he realised who I was.

"What faggot?" I asked.

"Lucy… I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye of anything. I did move to England. I came back 3 years ago Sorry I didn't remember you. I'm really sorry." Gray looked hurt and he faced down.

"You better be." I said back. The cafeteria was all whispering now and I realised how big of a scene we must've created. I turned red and I sat back down to finish my disgusting food.

* * *

I walked home with Natsu because apparently, we lived down the same street. Levy had to stay back for chess club.

"Lol isn't it funny how 2 of your best friends live down the same street as you?" Natsu commented jokingly.

"Who said you were my best friend?" I said back.

"Fine" Natsu replied. I started thinking about Gray. Where did HE live? And apparently, he was best friends with Natsu. Wow. So many coincidences in my life.

"Is Gray popular?" I asked, curious if Gray was still a loner.

"Nope. He's a loner."

"Really?"

"Nah just kidding. He's not so popular with the guys. He's really popular with the girls though. Probably because he strips so much?" Natsu told me.

"WOW GRAY IS A STRIPPER?" I exclaimed in surprise and shock.

"Yea I know right. He's such a retard." Natsu joked.

"Wow what the f***" I said.

"Stop swearing so often. Girls aren't cute when they swear." Natsu pouted and looked at me.

"Who said I WANT to be cute?" I looked away defiantly. Secretly I made a secret note in my head. Watch my language. What if Natsu doesn't like me because I swear too much?

"Hey are YOU popular?" I nudged him curiously. I wonder if he has a girlfriend? I hope not.

"I don't know. I think so. Not trying to boast but I'm the captain of the football team and a lot of girls seem to be interested in me. I get loads of love letters on my locker." He told me. My heart sunk instantly. Wow. He's that popular with the girls?

"I don't ever reply to the love letters though" He added and my heart rose up again. Yes! I have a chance!

"But I do have a girlfriend! She's really pretty, I think you saw her during lunch. She has white hair and blue eyes. She's called Lisanna Strauss, and she's the sister of Mirajane Strauss which I think you know!" Natsu seemed really happy when he talked about Lisanna. I wasn't happy though. Not at all. My heart sun to the bottom of hell, but I didn't know this to Natsu. I pretended to be interested until we reached my house.

"Cya Luce!" Natsu yelled cheerfully.

"Yea bye!" I called back. Wow. If Natsu can cheer up THAT much just by talking about Lisanna, I don't think I have much of a chance at all.

_**Yea so theres chapter two. I hope you liked. Chapter 3 and 4 in where i usually get writer's block...Anyways yea, hope you enjoyed. Please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Confession

_**Okay third Chappy. Enjoy :)**_

**(Lucy's POV)**

I kept staring at her. The way she smiles, laughs, talks, walks. Why couldn't be like her? Pretty, smart, popular, Natsu's girlfriend. I started to hate her. Why can't she just be a jerk? Why does she have to be so pretty? So smart? So...likeable? I wish I could be like her. She walked towards Natsu gracefully and smoothly, almost like she was hovering off the ground. I glanced away as their faces neared each other. I walked away towards my next class, tears forming.

I couldn't stop thinking about her! Or more like, how jealous I was of her. Screw you Lisanna…

"Okay students. Now here is what I want you to do. I want you all to write a 2000 word essay about the history of this world, and the world of Edolas. This is worth twenty perce-" Mr Makarov started.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Excuse me, Lucy?" he asked.

"F*** you and your s**tty ass crap about worlds. This is a f***ing school not an asshole s**tty world you dumb f***!" I yelled out mad. Why is everyone in this academy so weird and annoying! Everyone is the class stared at me. I glanced at Natsu. He looked absolutely shocked. Instantly, I regretted what I did. Why did I swear at a teacher? And after Natsu told me not to!

"Lucy. Pack your bags. You're meeting me in my office after this. I shall tell your father what you did today." Makarov told me. Crap. I forgot he was also the principle! I grudgingly packed everything and walked towards the principle office. As I walked towards the office, I saw Natsu looking at me with disappointment. I guess that makes sense. Who would want to be friends with a stupid idiot that swears at the principle like me? I reached the office and stood there for a while waiting for Makarov. After around 15 minutes, I heard the bell ring. I stood up straight as I saw him coming towards me. He gestured for me to enter. I walked into the office, which was ordinary, unlike what I had expected. I expected all fantasy stuff, but it looked just like any other office.

"Well? Sit." He told me. I sat down nervously.

"So… explain yourself" he demanded.

"Well, err, I was umm… kinda angry and I let my anger out at you when you started saying things that didn't really… make sense." I said.

"Why were you angry?" he asked calmly. I blushed and I didn't say anything.

"Why were you angry?" he repeated. "It's okay. I can keep secrets. It's okay to trust me. You won't get into trouble if you give me a good reason that I support."

"Well…it's something to do with teenagers and stuff okay? I'm sorry but I can't tell you." I said while thinking of Natsu. Damn! I'm turning even redder! At this rate he's going to realise!

"Lemme guess? Love life?" He asked. I froze. What. He realised. S**t.

"Uhhh, well not really…"I started but I realised there was no point lying. "FINE! YES I WAS IN LOVE WITH NATSU AND I WAS HAPPY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN AGES AND…AND THEN I… I FOUND OUT HE ALREADY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" I blurted out.

"Wow. Sounds complicated." He said. My face turned even redder. I was so embarrassed. I hate this stupid principle! Is it even legal to question students about their love life?!

"I support you!" He suddenly yelled cheerfully. I stared at him. He seemed like a complete different person.

"Uhhh…okay thanks?" I said.

"Okay, go away now." He said.

* * *

"Luce, what happened?" Natsu asked me during break.

"You saw what happened. I swore at the principle." I said bluntly.

"Yes, but why?" He replied.

"Because, I was angry!?" I retorted.

"And why?" He said.

"Get lost. Stop questiogning me!" I told him angrily.

"Whoa okay Luce. Calm down. Meet me after school where we can talk about this on our way home okay?" he said as he walked off. NO! Natsu, I'm sorry! Wow STUPID LUCY, STUPID LUCY! ARGH! I was so angry. I threw all of my food into the trash, and walked off to sulk on my own.

* * *

After school, I headed straight home. I didn't see Natsu, which was good. I didn't need more people questioning me.

"Oi, Luce! Where you going?" I felt a strong tug from behind.

"Kya! F*** off!" I started struggling before I realised it was Natsu.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I yelled.

"Stop swearing. And I remember I told you to wait for me after school?" He said. We started walking side by side in silence. It was very peaceful and romantic. If only I didn't know Natsu had a girlfriend.

"So… Why were you angry?" Natsu suddenly asked. He waited for a few moments, but I was still silent.

"Lucy, I'll ask you again. Why were you angry? I'm a friend! You can trust me!" he said.

"I-I can't!" I said back.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"And why not?"

"Shut up you said that already!"

"Why should I?"

"OKAY FINE IT WAS ABOUT YOU!" I blurted out again like I did during my meet with Makarov. S**t! This is Natsu I'm talking to!

"About me?" Natsu replied blankly. "What do you mean about me?" Natsu asked.

"Please. Just shut up okay? Mind your own business." I told him.

"No, you're my good friend, and I don't like my friends feeling sad or angry. Friends are like family. Family support each other and help each other out. You can tell me everything. Even if it's something embarrassing or something sad I don't care. Trust me. Luce, please." Natsu stared into my eyes with true concern.

"Okay…" I sighed, giving in. "Natsu…I…I…I love you…"

"Eh?"

"Sorry! I know you have a girlfriend and all! Just forget what I just said!" I quickly added, as red as the setting sun and I was so embarrassed!

"Luce…Was this what was bugging you?" Natsu questioned.

"…"

"Look Luce. I only think of you as a friend. I'm sorry. Sorry I made you confess. If I'd known…" Natsu looked at me with sorry. I started to feel a hard clutch in my heart. My heart and lungs felt like they were being compressed. I tried to breathe but I couldn't. As I reached the door to my house, I whipped it open and slammed the door on Natsu, before jumping onto my bed, crying my heart out and letting my emotions run free.

_**Okay how was this? This was kinda rushed and I felt like I didn't do as good. Sorry! Please review. Until next time!**_


	4. Assignment?

_**Haven't written in a while… I feel like my writing skills have gotten worse :( Anyways, here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy!**_

**(Lucy's POV)**

For the next few days, I didn't talk to Natsu. I was totally heartbroken, and I felt like nothing really mattered to me anymore. I didn't care about how I did in school, and I just slept through all the lessons in school and flunked every test. It wasn't soon before Makarov called me to his office after school.

"Lucy, what's wrong? This isn't like you! Even though you aren't the best of students, I can usually tell that you are trying hard… does this have anything to do with Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"It's none of your business." I replied hesitantly.

"Yes it is. Lucy, I am still one of your teachers. I am responsible for your learning and your education. I want you to tell me what's wrong." Makarov insisted.

"Well, I am trying my best. It's just that I'm stupid. Got a problem with that?" I retorted, my anger rising up.

"Okay then. Well, if this keeps up then I will have no choice but to expel you. Fairy Tail Academy doesn't accept students with poor grades. And if I expel you, you'll cause your father more trouble, and you may not even get an education anymore. Your records show that you've been expelled from four schools before coming to this one. You don't want to make this your fifth. And if you DO get expelled, you won't be able to make any further progress with Natsu. You can go now." Makarov told me. That hit me hard. I won't be able to see Natsu anymore if I get expelled. I can't let that happen. I haven't given up on him yet.

* * *

I headed out of the door swiftly and then bumped into somebody.

"Sorry" I said then I continued walking down the hallway.

"Lucy?" I heard a call. I turned round to look at the person who bumped into me.

"Oh. Hey Gray." I mumbled.

"What's wrong? You don't seem very happy." Gray asked.

"Nah…It's nothing." I sighed.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Ok whatever…"

"Don't sound so gloomy, I know you're excited!" Gray joked.

* * *

"So, why were you staying back after school?" Gray questioned.

"Oh…umm…detention." I lied. "Wait, why were you staying so late after school?"

"Oh I had to go borrow some stuff from the library. You know. For the History assignment." He told me.

"What? We have a History Assignment?" I exclaimed in surprise. I knew I've been slacking, but I couldn't believe I missed out on an entire assignment!

"Yea. I need a partner for it though. Because it's a two people presentation. You got a partner yet?" he said.

"No. I don't even know what it's about." I replied.

"Be my partner! I can help you! I'm an expert at History. I can come over to your house or something. I'd like to see your dad as well. I haven't seen him in ages!" Gray said excitedly.

"Okay." We stopped by my house and I waved him goodbye and went into my house.

"Bye Lucy!" Gray yelled.

"Bye." I replied.

* * *

It was a weekend, and Gray was apparently coming over to my house to see my dad and to do the history assignment with me, so I decided to pack up my stuff and at least make my room look neat. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring so I went to get the door.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray cried.

"Hey Gray." I welcomed. Gray walked in and he looked around.

"Wow. Your house is still as big as ever eh?" He walked around the hallway. "Where's your dad?"

"He's busy. He told me to tell you he said hi. He's got a lot on and he said he can't be disturbed." I replied.

"Oh. That's a shame." He said. "So which…which one is your room?" he gestured at all the doors and rooms.

"Yea, follow me." I took him up the stairs and I walked him to my room.

"May I go in?" Gray asked, and I nodded. "Wow…looks pretty ordinary to me. I thought it'll be more…more expensive…" he commented.

"Ok, shall we get to work?" he plopped himself onto my bed.

"Don't make yourself so much at home!" I pouted.

"Ha-ha, don't be a spoil sport. Wait… what's that?" He grabbed my big teddy bear from underneath my blankets.

"Give that back!" I flushed and I tried to grab it but he was too quick and he pranced around taunting me.

"Come and get it Luuuuucy! Ha-ha, I can't believe you still have these kinda stuff!" He laughed.

"Give it back you asshole!" I yelled.

"Whoa calm down I'm just having fun. We're buddies right?" He put his arm around me and waved the bear in my face.

"Ok let's do some work." I said. I went to get Gray a chair but when I came back he was sitting on my chair NAKED, and was clicking away at my computer.

"WHAT THE FLYING F*** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I screamed. I stood there shocked, but at the same time admiring his muscles and he's abs.

"Oh shit! When did that happen?" Gray exclaimed and he quickly put on his shirt.

"Does that usually happen?" I asked incredulously.

"Yea…Sorry. Just a habit." He explained sheepishly.

"Just a habit…" I mumbled and shook my head.

"Haha sorry." I sat on the chair I just brought into my room, and we did research and we made a nice slideshow on Microsoft PowerPoint. Gray did most of the work of course, although I don't think he really minded. I took care of the snacks and the lunch, and I think fell asleep when I was bored because I had no idea what we were studying.

"Hey wanna continue tomorrow?" Gray suddenly interrupted my little nap.

"Whaa? What's going on?" I got up stiffly and I looked at Gray. He just chuckled and he saved all of the work onto his USB and got up.

"C'mon let's go out and get some fresh air. It's 3:00pm. We've worked for around 6 hours already." Gray told me and he shut down my computer and unplugged his USB.

"OK" I said stupidly. I was still half-asleep and I just followed him.

"Don't be such a sleepyhead Lucy. You know I have no idea where we're going?" Gray said playfully and he picked me up and piggybacked me around the hall.

"Stop! Stop you idiot!" I fully woke up now, and I started hitting his head and told him to put me down.

"WHEEEE! I'm superman!" Gray ran around at full speed and I hung on for dear life. "There's the exit!" In one swift movement, he whipped open the door and ran out of my house. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he put me down in a park and sat next to me.

"Do you always go around abducting people?" I questioned angrily.

"No…but you know. I sometimes abduct the people that I…love." Gray said. For a long moment, I tried to process what he just said. But then, Gray just leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

_**Added some GrayLu into this haha! The reason why I didn't update was because i kinda forgot about this fanfic, and i was too busy watching other anime until Fairytail came back on April the 4th :) And then i just couldn't be bothered. Anyways, i hope you enjoy, i added a bit of pot twist into this chapter, but i did say this story was going to be NaLu i think...Anyways hope you guys enjoyed!**_


End file.
